turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Austria-Hungary
Austria-Hungary (also known as the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Dual Monarchy) was a state in Central Europe ruled by the House of Hapsburg. The state was created in 1867 with the combination of the crowns of Austria and Hungary. Austria's Hapsburgs agreed to share power with a separate Hungarian government, dividing the territory of the former Austrian Empire between them. This state existed until 1918, when it dissolved following military defeat in World War I. King-Emperor Karl's declaration of "renunciation" on 11 November formalized the dissolution of the Empire, even though his announcement merely stated an already obvious fact. As a consequence, Austria and Hungary became separate independent states, and the victorious Entente split up the Empire's territory into several countries, often combining territories and regions with little or no regard to the wishes of the people within. Austria-Hungary in Crosstime Traffic Austria-Hungary in Curious Notions In the alternate designated as 3477 by Crosstime Traffic, Austria-Hungary was a close ally of Imperial Germany, which ensured its survival throughout the 20th and 21st Centuries. Paul Gomes read newspaper accounts of the Emperor's activities shortly after his arrival in the alternate.Curious Notions, pg. 43, MMP. Austria-Hungary in The Disunited States of America In one alternate visited by Crosstime Traffic, Austria-Hungary still held together into the late 21st century, although it had been a mess for some time. The government treated its minority groups poorly.The Disunited States of America, pg. 269 When Justin Monroe administered a vaccine for the weaponized measles, Beckie Royer noticed that the hypodermic needle was made in Slovenia, but was too high-tech for such an impoverished Austrian province. This was one more clue that Monroe was more than he seemed. Austria-Hungary in Southern Victory Austria-Hungary was a founding member of the Central Powers along with the United States and Germany. In 1914, the Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo by a Serbian nationalist. Austria-Hungary issued a series of ultimata against Serbia relating to the incident, and Serbia, supported by Russia, refused some of these. Austria-Hungary invoked the Central Powers defensive alliance, Russia (also claiming this was a defensive war though it had not been directly threatened by Vienna) invoked the Entente, and the Great War began.See, generally American Front. By 1916, the Central Powers had the strategic upper-hand. Emperor Franz Joseph died, and his grand-nephew Charles I ascended the throne and saw Austria-Hungary on to victory.Charles is monarch in The Grapple, although his ascension is not explicitly described. In victory, however, Austria-Hungary found itself losing prestige and being eclipsed by Germany in influence. After the incorporation of Serbia into the Dual Monarchy, restive South Slavs and other minorities remained rebellious; only the Austrians and more lukewarm Hungarians supported the Hapsburgs. In 1929, Austria-Hungary inadvertently triggered a global economic depression by calling due a loan from Russia.The Center Cannot Hold, pg 226. Russia was unable to pay the loan, setting off a panic which spread across the globe.Ibid. at 233. The depression in turn was a stepping stone for various reactionary factions in the Entente countries to take power. When the Second Great War began in 1941, Austria-Hungary under Charles I once again allied itself with the Central Powers. However, it was a very multicultural empire, and many of its ethnic minorities, including the Bosnians, Serbs and Romanians, rose up against the imperial authority, supported by Russia. Some of the violent minority nationalist groups made use of people bombs in an attempt to further their cause. Austria-Hungary's physicists collaborated with Germany's in an effort to build a superbomb during the Second Great War, which bore fruit in 1944. Once again on the winning side in the war, Austria-Hungary continued to exist, but was far from robust. Austria-Hungary in "Zigeuner" Adolf Hitler performed his World War I military service in the eastern provinces of Austria-Hungary. While defending the Empire from the Russian invasion, he first developed his admiration of the Jews and corresponding hatred of the Romani. Notes For Austria-Hungary in all other works, see Austria and Hungary. References * * Category:Central Powers Members (OTL) Category:Central Powers Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Former Countries (OTL) Category:Curious Notions Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Southern Victory Category:Zigeuner